


Groundhog Day

by Erised1186



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e05 The Weaponizer, Gen, Groundhog Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: AU. Groundhog Day Lucifer style with Weponizer repeating over and over until Lucifer gets it right. Not a cross-over Groundhog Day movie just mentioned and some quotes borrowed.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Groundhog Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Because I still do not like how Weponizer ended. Let’s say canon up to that point. No one knows about Lucifer except Maze and his family of course. I was going to have each day a separate chapter but that seemed to drag it out. Hope fitting it in one chapter doesn’t make it rushed. I couldn’t choose a song went back and forth between Carry on My Wayward Son and Song for the Saints by Kenny Chesney. Carry On seemed to fit better and won.

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Lucifer did cry though every time he killed Uriel. Lucifer was in a hell loop at first that was the only explanation. Every day ends the same with him killing his younger brother Uriel. He hits his alarm clock that plays the first verse song of Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son again. He had to look it up since it is not one played in his club. Now he has it memorized as he begins ‘Earthly Hell Loop’ number 41. He doesn’t even own an alarm clock. He still doesn’t know how this clunky $15 thing ended up on his $3000 marble night stand. Or why it works without a plug or batteries. Or why no matter how many times he destroys it comes back to life. Amenadiel convinced him during an earlier loop that it couldn’t be a loop. That a Hell Loop would only replay one particular moment not a whole day. “What would Fake you know about Hell?” was Lucifer’s response. Amenadiel looked concerned.

“Maybe you are under too much stress. Take a break.” Amenadiel took one more drink and left.

This day starts as it did before trying to convince Chloe she didn’t need Maze to move in with her. This was a bit self- serving as he never wanted Maze to leave him. She of course turns him down and they go to the crime scene where he sees Wesley Cabot body its harder and harder to fake surprise. He tries to play his part as he should just to see his friends even if it’s only a memory.

He is alone with the new lab tech Ella and he tries to entice her again. It doesn’t work. Ella again brings up the method acting and he flips. “I am sick of this! Same conversation every day. I am stuck in a Hell loop and it’s time to get out. I am ready to leave!”

“A Hell loop? Like the Bill Murray movie Groundhog Day? Is there a song? He had a repeating song at the start of the same day until he had his perfect day.”

With a spark Lucifer replied, “Yes, actually. Tell me more about this Groundhog Day.”

“Trying to switch rolls?”

“For the millionth time, I am not a method actor. How do you have a perfect day?”

“It’s different for everyone. For me it’s some friends, a pizza, and some Star Trek.”

“How dreadfully boring.” Lucifer leaves to hunt down the movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maze and Amenadiel showed up to the planning session. It ended up being another: Lucifer tries to convince him that he is in a Hell loop. Maze told him it wasn’t a Hell loop because she would be on earth to get him out.

“Why would you be in a Hell Loop?” Asked Amenadiel not remembering the 50 other times he asked that question.

“Obviously Uriel killed me Or I him and this is Father’s punishment.”

“Maybe you have to learn something then. Otherwise I would remember too.” Amenadiel replied. With nothing accomplished they both left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He decided to go to the station. The interview with Jamie Lee Adrienne was happening and he had more catch phrases he has been working on. Trying out a new catch phrase every day has been his personal idea of fun. At least on the days he plays along.

“Here’s Satan!” He tries.

“Dude nope,” Dan said. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“If you repeated the same day over and over what would you do differently?” Lucifer asked after Jamie left.

“Like Groundhog’s Day?” Asked Chloe.

“Has everyone seen that movie? But yes.”

“I would eat everything I want without worry about getting fat. Uh with Trixie,” Dan said.

“Lucky for you she probably would enjoy that,” Chloe responded.

“Well what about you detective?” Lucifer asks.

“You know you are at a police station with a lot of detectives, don’t you?” Dan said voice filled with sarcasm.

“Well, I guess time with Trixie, time with friends and solving a case which we ought to do now!”. Chloe just got them back on track to solving the case.

Lucifer decided to skip a few things which never works out well for others. It often leads to the death of Chloe, his mother or Maze. He finds a copy of the movie on Amazon Prime and learns a few things from Groundhog Day. First, Bill Murray is a genius and he might be using all these extra days to watch all of his movies and the second is that perhaps Miss Lopez was right. Maybe to be able to escape he needs to turn his worst day ever to the best day of his life. He already knows how to speak French, play the piano, and visited his shrink. He would need to think of something else.

During the movie, he missed phone calls from, Linda who received concerned calls about his behavior, Chloe, his mom, and Amenadiel. Uriel prayed to him to bring Mum to him but he ignored that.

The day ended while Amenadiel was looking for him at Chloe’s his Mum faced Uriel alone and ended up killing him then herself in a fit of despair released all her energy in the universe causing a massive earthquake. Lucifer knew the next day would start it all over and wasn’t concerned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say  
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say  
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you  
Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Lucifer wakes up. Fights the urge to throw his alarm clock. Really 6AM is that even necessary? “I'm not going to live by their rules anymore.” He shouts angrily to his father. ‘Surely heaven waits for you’ what a mockery. Why would Dad pick this song? What is Heaven waiting for him to do? “It might be easier just to tell me you fool!”

He decides not to wait and goes right over to Chloe’s with a bag of ingredients in his hand. Her kitchen is never as well stocked as his. He also notices Maze had a couple boxes filled but not brought over yet and takes those too. Part of making this a perfect day he learns from the movie is being helpful to others without being asked and without expecting anything else in return.

Along the way he passes a homeless camp and decides to cater a full day’s worth of meals and sends his own private doctor there to treat any illness. All paid for by him of course anonymously. He will later figure out a way to provide long term housing for them.

He sets that up before breaking into Chloe’s home and starting the cinnamon roles. He also has pancake batter for Trixie made and omelets for Chloe ready to cook. With the smell of cinnamon filling the house Trixie wakes first. “Morning Lucifer!” He flips the pancakes and takes the rolls out of the oven and allows her to place his home-made icing on top. He made extra so she can be as generous as she wants.

“Can Maze cook this good?” Trixie asks hopeful between bites.

“No, she nearly burnt down a house once trying to make me toast. I was injured and she was doing her best to make me better though.” It was right after his wings were cut off. It was his 2nd most painful time of his life. The first being his fall.

“Are you okay?” Trixie aske concerned.

“Just lost in memories.” Lucifer replied.

Lucifer served Trixie her food starting the coffee and omelet knowing Chloe will be up soon.

“You broke in again?” Chloe accused.

“There is coffee!” Lucifer exclaimed. Chloe couldn’t make herself mad and smiled.

“And really good food Mummy. Lucifer even let me ice the rolls!” Trixie said as she happily ate her pancakes.

“I see that. They look good. Thanks Lucifer.” She said as she handed her a coffee just the way she liked it.

Lucifer put the final spices on the breakfast added a touch of salt. He flipped it perfectly making it a show Trixie and Chloe clapped.

Dan came by to pick up Trixie for school and grabbed the offered cinnamon roll on the way out. Lucifer had prepared Trixie a lunch and had her get ready for school. He had a lot to get done today and is going to make sure to not waste a second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He skipped the planning session with Maze and his brother since that never helped. Instead he goes and sees his Mum to have an honest talk with her.

“Hello son,” She greets fondly.

“Mum we need to talk. Uriel has Azrael’s Blade and intends to use it tonight.” Lucifer said with all seriousness.

“So, we will stop him. Bring him here.” She said.

“No! I have seen it time and time again. Father is punishing me for it. I killed him, he kills you, earthquakes caused, disasters happen. It’s not good.”

“There must be.” She started but Lucifer interrupts, “No, I do not lie. There is nothing to prevent it.”

“I do not want any of my children to die. What must be done?” She asked.

“Wait it out. Go to Hell but rule it sit on the throne use my palace. You will not be tortured. You may return one day when the threat has passed. It’s the only way to save your family.” Lucifer offered then left to let her think it over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the station, it is almost time for the interview. He still jokes with Dan a bit before. He stares into Jamie Lee Adrienne eyes and with as much power and darkness he can muster Lucifer says,

“Time to pay the devil his due.”

“I just got chills,” Dan said.

“Lucifer, she is not our suspect.” Chloe stated as if it were obvious.

Lucifer didn’t break eye contact.

“You had a deal with Ryan Goldburg,” Lucifer lead.

“He killed him not me!”

“You two took the merch money. You suggested it.”

“It’s true. How did you find out?” Jamie said looking defeated with her head down. She thought she could play the part of the grieving ex but they already know.  
Chloe, Dan and Lucifer stepped out leaving Jamie alone. Lucifer was getting ready to leave.

“Wait.” Dan grabbed his shoulder. Lucifer tensed immediately not taking his eyes off the offending hand. Dan noticed and removed it with his hands up.

“I have family stuff to take care of. My brother is trying to kill Mum. Make it fast.” Lucifer said taking a step back to add distance.

“How did you know?” Chloe asked.

“You won’t believe me. You never do. Dad has me in a time loop. I have done this now 42 times. If it helps I overheard them talking.” Not a lie since they did talk about it while he was there a couple of the times.

“Can we help your family?” Chloe offers. Lucifer doesn’t lie. She might not understand the time loop metaphor but he must have a brother trying to kill his Mom.

“Maybe. Meet me at the abandoned church we know in 2 hours. Hopefully this time everyone is safe and no one dies.” Lucifer said sounding stressed and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer check in with Maze. She was still at Lux. “Maybe you stay away tonight.”

“No way you need back-up.” Maze said.

“I don’t want you killed. Stay back protect Chloe.” Lucifer said.

“You don’t want me but you invited her?” Maze said accusingly.

“This ends tonight. I want you safe always.” Lucifer said and left when he got Uriel’s call. Maze trailed him in the motorcycle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uriel came when called as he always does.

“We need to talk.” Lucifer said.

“No fashion jokes or one liners?” Uriel responded.

“I Know you stole our sister’s blade and Father didn’t send you.”

“Did Father grant you the gift of sight?” Uriel responded taken off guard.

“No! That would have been preferable to what he has done to me. Making me repeat this horrible day over and over.” Lucifer said with anger and describes how he kills him.

“He is getting better at his punishment then. Cain is still roaming the earth. In Chicago last I checked.” Uriel supplied.

“Amenadiel lost his wings and grace trying to have me killed. What do you think he will do to you after you kill Mum? It is obvious Father doesn’t want us to fight.” Lucifer argued.

“I am not apologizing for beating up Amenadiel. He deserved it.” Uriel said.

“No arguments here but we need to come to an agreement. You can’t kill Chloe she has nothing to do with this. Mum is going to take my place in Hell as its ruler and promises never to return to Heaven.” Lucifer concluded.

“She deserves a cell!” Uriel said angrily. “Being a ruler isn’t punishment but a reward.”

This upset Lucifer who showed his full Devil form. It was the first time Uriel saw it and for the second time today he was surprised.

“How dare you say that to me!” He roared. Uriel showed fear on his face instead of his normal smug look. He backed off and Lucifer changed back.

“It’s miserable, hot, you can’t breathe, trust anyone, always fighting quelling some rebellion, time affects you just the same as anyone in a cell. There is no food or drinks that are remotely appetizing. A month here is a century down there.” Lucifer said quickly justifying his anger.

After he finished the door to the church opened and Chloe, Dan, and his mother walked in.

Lucifer stood up and stepped away from the pews.

“We could hear the fighting down the block,” Dan said.

“Is he the brother threatening to kill your Mum?” Chloe asked.

“How many ex’s does your father have? Do any of your siblings look alike?” Dan inquired.

“Lucifer has a twin.” Supplied Charlotte.

“So, is it a deal? Mum agrees to stay away from Dad, she gets my old post for a while. You go back to Dad and I stay doing what I want. We see each other at the next family reunion?”

After a long pause with Chloe and Dan a bit confused about the dramatics.

“Fine,” said Uriel and Charlotte together.  
“Good. Mazikeen be a lamb and give her a rundown of my old post. Be nice.” There was no doubt to anyone in the room it was an order.

“I always loved all my children. That has never changed.” Mum said as she left. Looking the longest at Lucifer.

She and Maze left together. Followed by Uriel. The Goddess took care of Hell and her first act was to release the real Charlotte from her cell to her body. After all her kids and husband put her through she deserved a second chance. Apparently, her ex-husband agreed because he didn’t stop her.

Lucifer sighed in relief. The stress of the last 42 days hopefully behind him.

“I’ll take Trixie this weekend. Been planning a couple father daughter activities for us.” Dan said.

“Okay that would be great,” Chloe said looking at Lucifer with concern. He was acting weird lately. Hopefully what happened here will solve things.

“He was my ride. Care to give me a lift?” Chloe asked Lucifer.

“Anywhere you wish detective to Maine if you desire.” Lucifer responded.

“Just home.” She said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had ordered out for dinner. Lucifer didn’t want to go back to Lux and Chloe didn’t want him to leave. He stayed. They were watching Zombieland as Chloe started to fall asleep.

“I think you're the kindest, sweetest, prettiest person I've ever met in my life. I've never seen  
anyone that's nicer to people than you are. The first time I saw you... something happened to  
me. I never told you but... I knew that I wanted to hold you as hard as I could. I don't deserve  
someone like you. But if I ever could, I swear I would love you for the rest of my life.” Lucifer  
told her.

“Is that from Groundhog Day?” Chloe said sleepily.

“Yes. It’s all true though. Dad knows I am not good about talking about feelings. I could not  
articulate it better but it is how I feel.”

“I don’t know why you do not think you deserve love. We will talk about how your family  
treated you later. But I think. No. I know I love you.” Chloe leaned in and kissed Lucifer. He just  
sat there with a smile on her face accepting the kiss and returning it gently. This truly was the  
best day of his life.

Lucifer woke up the next day a brand-new day still in Chloe’s bed. He knows later he will have  
to thank and apologize to Maze and see Dr. Linda, and eventually make Chloe learn the truth.  
But he will worry about that later. For now, he was happy and thankful for the first time in a  
very long time.


End file.
